


Annoyed

by FireLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mission Gavin didn't make it to the rendezvous, only to find out he had been grabbed by the one and only Vagabond himself. Out of everyone for Gavin to annoy, it had to be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, long time reader first time writer, the names EmJ. This is my first fic so I apologize if its not great. But it's Fake AH Crew, hope you enjoy.

It had been about a couple days since Gavin was captured during their mission. His job was to hack into the security feed and loop it giving the rest of the crew the chance to get the money and get out. He was supposed to rendezvous back up with them at the safe house but he never showed. He was grabbed as he was leaving the building he was in, hacking from a safe distance mind you, and was dragged down the alley before a bag was placed over his head as he was thrown into the back of a van. The Fake AH Crew had a big list of enemies and numerous targets on their backs, Gavin was no different.

He had been captured by a mercenary known as The Vagabond, a man who was willing to do anything for a reasonable price. Gavin was no stranger to the infamous Vagabond, having pissed him off enough plenty in the past. He used to help the Fake AH Crew on some missions before but had left just as quickly as he showed up. Gavin figured he had been picked up by The Roosters, the crew that they always butted heads with. The Roosters claimed that they moved in on their territory, retaliating by intercepting their shipments and deliveries.

Gavin was being kept in the basement of some building. The Vagabond had tried different ways to get Gavin to talk about the crews upcoming missions and if he knew where The Roosters missing gun shipment went. Gavin was tough when it came to interrogations, having kept his mouth shut through everything The Vagabond did. He was beaten, burned, cut you name it but he still held his loyalty knowing the guys would be here shortly to save him. Unfortunately something else happened that he didn’t plan for. Gavin had worked with him in the past, and even though he seemed annoyed by Gavin when they were in company, alone it was actually a different story.

Gavin began to fall for the mysterious man, wondering how someone so deadly and terrifying managed to have such a sweet, gentle personality when no one else was around. Gavin had been playing to that side while he’s been here; trying to convince him to let him go, yet all he said in response was ‘Sorry Gavin, a job’s a job.’

He could somewhat walk around the room freely. One of his ankles was in a shackle that was attached to a chain about ten feet long, the end attached to a bolt that was in the concrete wall. His hands were tied behind his back, unable to loosen the knots Ryan had made. Gavin’s attention was turned to the door in front of him opening.

Ryan had walked in with a duffel bag in his hand. He closed the door, locking it from the inside before turning to face Gavin. Gavin stood there waiting for him to speak. Yet he said nothing, he just stood there, eyeing Gavin up and down. Gavin felt almost violated by the way his eyes were staring at him, taking a step back. Ryan’s gaze met his and he could see the intensity behind his blue eyes.

“Ryan, what’s with the staring?” Gavin asked turning to face him, curious as to why he was getting all this attention all of a sudden.

 “You are so annoying sometimes you know that?” Ryan replied, setting the duffel bag down on the table. He said, turning back to face Gavin. He wasn’t wearing his mask, Gavin looking at the red, white and black face paint that hid his perfect features. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t already turned on by how Ryan was staring at him, his striking blue eyes staring at him with desire.

“That’s bollocks and you know it. What’s annoying is you staring at me. I can’t bloody tell if you wanna murder me or shag me right now.” Gavin blurted out, unsure how Ryan was going to take that.

“You’ve been giving me a hard time the last couple days about the information I need. So I thought I would try something different to get you to talk.” Ryan said walking closer to Gavin. Ryan’s eyes were predatory, making Gavin take a step back. Ryan was about a foot away from Gavin when his back hit the wall. He opened his mouth to say something as Ryan took the opportunity and pushed their lips together. The kiss was lust driven and intense, causing a small moan to come from Gavin. He pulled away noticing some of his face paint was around Gavin’s mouth.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Gavin asked out of breath, realizing what just happened. Ryan smirked, watching the confusion grow on his face.

“That was something I’ve been waiting to do for a while now.” Ryan said pinning him against the wall, resting his hands on Gavin’s hips, holding him in place. Gavin was shocked by the announcement, not knowing he had felt the same way about him.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t picked up on how I am around you. Initially, nothing was supposed to happen when I freelanced for the Fake AH Crew. When you first met me you didn’t seem to mind, following me around like a duckling even though as you said it yourself, ‘I’m one terrifying bastard.’” He said placing a bite on Gavin’s neck, causing a hickie to form. Gavin closed his eyes, he wanted to struggle but his body wasn’t moving. A heat slowly began working its way down to Gavin’s crotch. He could feel Ryan’s free hand running down his chest slowly reaching to the small of Gavin’s back.

“W-What are you doing?” Gavin’s voice was shaky as he asked the question. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Ryan, The Vagabond, terrifying homicidal manic was kissing him. He denied it at first; unsure about how Ryan had felt about him. Yet here he was being kissed by him, he could tell that Ryan was different around him, and Gavin had slowly developed feelings for him but he left without saying anything, to him or the rest of the crew.

“Don’t deny it, you thought about me pining you to the wall like this. Taking advantage of you, that’s why you’re so annoying because you wanted me to fuck you.” Ryan said, letting his hand that was on Gavin’s back drop down slowly to his ass, giving it a good squeeze. Before Gavin could protest to the action, Ryan’s mouth was pressed against his again.

The kiss took Gavin by surprise as Ryan pressed his lips against his, gentle yet hungry for more. Gavin couldn’t believe it; he managed to find his bearings and started kissing back with the same intensity. Ryan bit at Gavin’s lip and Gavin let him enter, Ryan’s tongue immediately taking control over the kiss, letting him know who was in charge. Once Gavin relaxed, Ryan’s body was flush against his. He began to move his other hand, letting it trace over his body. Gavin let out a small moan in the kiss and he felt Ryan smile, pulling away from him.

“See, I knew you would enjoy this.” Ryan said smirking as he ran his leg against Gavin’s growing member causing the fabric of his jeans to rub against it. Gavin moaned, shocked that Ryan had this sort of affect over him but he didn’t want him to stop. Ryan stared at Gavin, watching him pant, his lips reddened from the force of the kiss. Ryan looked down to the now present bulge in Gavin’s pants which made him bite his lip.

“Get on your knees.” Ryan’s tone was demanding but kind. Gavin paused, shocked by his tone, but he got to his knees. Ryan walked back over to the table, unzipping the bag rummaging through it. Gavin watched him curiously; unsure of what was going to happen. Ryan pulled something out of the bag, holding it behind his back as he walked back in front of Gavin.

“Open your mouth.” Ryan demanded. Gavin paused for a second before doing so. Ryan pulled out the spider gag from behind his back, placing it in Gavin’s mouth, tying the two straps tightly behind his head keeping the gag in place. Gavin tried to give protest but his words were jumbled by the gag keeping his mouth wide open. The metal ring was covered with rubber to be gentle on his teeth. He could feel the saliva gathering in his mouth, slowly starting to drip down his chin. Ryan bit his lip again, watching as Gavin tried to look away embarrassed by how he must look. Gagged and bound on his knees, dick hard in front of Ryan who eyes were glued on him.

“God, you look great like that.” Ryan said lustfully. Gavin blushed keeping his head down, struggling against the rope around his wrist. It was no use, Ryan’s knot work was expert and the fact he couldn’t get out made his member twitch behind his jeans.

“I’m going to fuck that annoying little mouth of yours.” Ryan said as he slowly reached a hand to his own clothed erection. Gavin glared up at him as he tried to say something back but it was just a bunch of sounds instead of words. He struggled against the ropes but that just made a bead of saliva drip down his chin, glistening in the light of the room which made Ryan grab himself.

“Just the thought of my dick in your mouth has you drooling.” Gavin blushed, realizing how true that statement was. His own erection was hurting behind his jeans as he shifted trying to get some friction.

“Stay still.” Ryan’s voice was stern and Gavin froze in his tracks. He watched as Ryan unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling his erect member free. He slowly stroked it, watching as another bead of saliva fell out of Gavin’s mouth. The size of it was no shock to Gavin; he figured it was just as big a dick as he was.

“If you want me to stop, just say so.” Ryan said, his voice caring and filled with concern. He didn’t want him to stop, he was enjoying this too much. He didn’t believe it but he nodded, giving him the okay to continue. Ryan smiled and began stoking his member again, walking closer to Gavin. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers over the saliva dripping down his chin, returning it back to his cock. With the saliva as lube he began stoking his member a little faster.

“I knew you’ve been dreaming about me fucking you, having my cock in your mouth.” Ryan’s words were insulting but filled with lust. Gavin squawked in protest, turning his head away. Ryan placed his free hand tight in Gavin’s hair making him face him. His grip made Gavin moan, his dick aching for attention behind his jeans.

“Someone’s an eager cockslut.” Ryan smirked, watching Gavin’s face go red. He tried to say something in protest to the statement but was stopped by Ryan lining himself up with Gavin’s mouth.

Gavin nodded as Ryan entered his mouth, slowly moving his hips with his hand still tight in Gavin’s hair. Gavin began to lick the underside of his member, swirling his tongue around the head as best he could. Ryan slowly pushed in deeper making sure not to choke him seeing as he really couldn’t move or close his mouth. Gavin slowly started to bob his head, making sure to do a good job. Ryan moaned and gripped his other hand in his hair.

“Oh Gavin, you love my cock don’t you.” Ryan said slowly thrusting into Gavin’s mouth, preparing himself for the force of Ryan’s hips. He adjusted his grip in Gavin’s hair and he started thrusting fast into his mouth, Gavin humming when the head of his member hit the back of his throat making another moan come from the older man. He started to pick up the pace as Gavin just took it all in, almost choking on it.

“O-oh, I’m gonna cum down that pretty throat of yours.” Ryan’s tone was low and gravelly, as he started thrusting harder into Gavin’s awaiting mouth. Ryan pushed all the way in, practically screamed Gavin’s name as he came, Gavin having no other choice but to swallow it. He waited a moment before pulling out, zipping himself back up. Gavin’s face was flush and his lips were red, little strings of saliva falling down the corners of his mouth.

Gavin was a wreck, saliva all down his chin and neck, landing on his shirt and chest. His erection was now almost painful behind his jeans as he tried to beg Ryan for relief.

“Since you’ve been so good, I don’t see why I can’t reward you.” Ryan said in almost a moan, reaching down to undo Gavin’s pants, assuming he regretted wearing skinny jeans now.

He pulled Gavin’s erection out, grabbing him by the hair, tilting his head down, letting his saliva dribbled down the sides of his erection. Ryan let go of his grip in Gavin’s hair as he slowly started pumping his cock. He moaned as Ryan’s pace began to pick up, making him mumble his name through the gag. Gavin was already sensitive so it didn’t take him long before he came over his shirt and stomach. Ryan helping him through his orgasm, letting him ride it out.

He stood up and untied the gag, removing it as Gavin slowly closed his mouth, hurting from being forced open. He placed it back into his bag as he pulled out a towel walking back over to him. He untied his hands and Gavin stood up zipping his pants back up. Ryan handed him the towel. Gavin began to wipe himself off when he looked down at his shirt, letting out a huff.

“Bloody hell Ryan, my shirt’s a mess now.” He said standing up looking at him; Ryan tossed him a new shirt from the bag. As Gavin changed shirts, Ryan undid the shackle from his ankle.

“I thought The Roosters needed some information?” Gavin asked confused as Ryan led him to the door.

“Well they’ve been informed by Geoff that Gavin Free and The Vagabond are returning to the Fake AH Crew unharmed.” Ryan said helping Gavin out the door.

“You are one cheeky prick, Ryan.” Gavin said as Ryan closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, this was my first fic and first smut fic. If you have comments or opinions or anything you wanna say, feel free to let me know, i love feedback.


End file.
